That Is One Sexy Security Guard
by TheShadowsNightmare
Summary: What happens when Kaname has a thing for the new security guard? When his eyes first landed on her, he knew she was special. Too bad, the Head Master was. . . how do I put this. . . Overprotective ? 'Hm. . . I wonder why.' Sorry! Forget to do this YEARS ago but this is DISCONTINUED! My bad! XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please listen to cry me a river by Justin Timberlake only like 2 or 3 times. While reading this chapter. Thank You.**

 **Chapter#1:** The New Student Who Doesn't Have the Past In Her Hands.

It's raining cats and dogs outside along with lightning and thunder. It's a perfect storm for nightmares to happen.

In the Head Master's Office

The Head Master turned to face me with a calm scary glance, over his shoulder. It scared me but I wasn't going to show him that. I would have shown my emotions more openly before but not anymore. My name is Scorpion, Scorpion Scora I don't know my last name. In fact, I don't even remember my past and I'm what 16? 17 maybe? I don't know. The only thing I do remember is my name.

They say some stranger found me in the middle of the woods deeply wounded. And that person brought me here, to Cross Academy. They said I had a terrible head injury that resulted in memory loss. I believe they called it amnesia. I also had many cracked ribs a fractured tibia and a badly bruised hip.

The first memory I have is waking up in the school's infirmary with the President of the Moon Dormitory and the Head Master. Both looking at me, unfortunately, I can't recall any of my conversations with them. Only my actions I believe they were nice. But I felt someone's touch a few nights past the first morning that I wake up. It felt disgusting on my skin to the point that it had made me sick. So I went to the showers to bathe.

If it wasn't for my stubborn determination. If it wasn't for my disgust or the relentless scrubbing until I bleed I would have never known about the vampire tattoos or the scars. There was three of the spellbinding, taming, of a vampire tattoos. One over my heart, the next right next to my right hip but not on my hip like really close to it. It would be hidden by my pants but slightly peeking out. Then one over on the other hip but on my back also peeking out. Then finally one right over my heart. I had trusted them, so much. . . I never knew how many scars I had until I got in that blasted water. There were so so many scars. I skin crawled with goose bumps and shuddered just thinking about how many, there are on my body.

When I had asked about my scars the Head Master told me that they were from the accident. . . But there are too many to be from the accident. Just what was I doing to get the scars in the first place? Just what am I a vampire ex-human thing or a vampire that's just tamed? The President of the Moon Dorms told me truths I checked with the other vampires to make sure. Or they all could be in on it. I can't seem to trust anyone can I? Or for that matter, I can't seem to make out the truth from a lie. (sigh) I'm too trusting.

That lying cheat of lying ass bastard. I had trusted him so damn much. I feel so cold and numb to the world and to myself right now. But I also feel like something or someone is missing and is in danger like I must get to them to know they're safe, no I NEED to know they're safe I sense it. And then sometimes my body strength is so things I crush a doorknob when trying to open a damn door. Or if I trip my body automatically catches its self. Like I did it on instinct and the funny part is no one noticed that I had tripped. And when I wake up, I wake up to broken objects. The strangest thing is that I know how to trick people on instinct. How to fool them into thinking something else and trust me this skill has saved me from many Day Class students. And I can always make believable lies.

Funny thing is I accidentally threw a knife into the Head Masters kitchen wall just trying to cook a meal. And I almost got him I missed him by an inch above his head. HIs face was what was funny, though if only you could have seen it. Plus, when and if someone tries to attack me my body moves elegantly but also in a dangerous way. I hurt them so badly to the point they have to get to the hospital. The thing is I don't even try to hurt them either. But I never feel sorry only if I accidentally hit someone mainly vampires but they understand.

The Head Master has been talking but I don't know what. Only that I've been watching his mouth move and trust me it is not nice. But if you really pay attention he actually spites A LOT.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I couldn't hear him.

It was just like his lips were moving but I'm not getting any audio. (You know the joke with InuYasha and Kagome Kagome says 'InuYasha I can see your lips moving but I'm not getting any audio.'

I had hidden my tattoos in makeup so that they couldn't tell that I had found them. Since it was one of them who had covered them in some strange covering thing in the first place. But with me, you never know it could have been ME who did it in the first place. Or even the person who had found me.

Hmm...

There's one more thing my mind won't stop having ideas about. Like how I could kill this person or that person with the tiniest things like I could kill them by using their own earplugs or with the music they listen to. I'm always on alert thinking someone could be like right here or behind this corner. I know how someone might try to kill me! So I'm always alert and tense I don't have any time to relax since I found my hidden scars and tattoos.

I am terrified of myself ( depressed sigh) I really wish I could remember my past. Without it, I'm really a big danger to others. I even know how to dance and my clothes feel weird on my skin like I must take them off. So I avoid wearing a lot of heavy clothes and I wear very little clothes. And I have to confess when I'm in my dorm room I take my shirt and bra off. What? It hurts and feels weird on my skin besides I don't have a roommate. So I can do whatever I want and I hate having my bra on so yeah I am going to die when my time to follow the dress code comes in. Which I would do anything to avoid or stale that time just a little longer. And I can't go anywhere without some form of weapon on me another wise I feel naked. (sigh) I really hate myself sometimes.

"Scorpion are you in there? Scorpion?" The Head Master asked gently as he lightly shook my shoulder.

Blinking I looked up into his eyes. "Scorpion, are you okay? Are you well? You look pale." his voice was soft and filled with a gentle caring.

That only made me feel even sicker than I already was. I was disgusted. Sharply I turned my head to the right and snorted in disgust with myself and. . . THEM. Roughly I shook off his hand. I heard him gasp in shock to my reaction. I crossed my arms and snorted again.

"Sc-Scorpion I-I (sigh) . . . how do you feel?"I didn't want to answer him but I did anyway.

" I feel sickly," I stated maybe a little too coldly he was only concerned for my health after all.

But he did lie to me many many times. Can he still care even if I hurt him the way he had hurt me? Can anyone really care about me?

Oh, did I forget to mention that the Moon Dorms President was also in the room? He was so quiet that I almost truly forgot he was here. Oh and since I live in the Moon Dorms his my President too, so yeah that sucks. But he just reminded quite like he knew I knew either that or he had the idea.

"How sickly like how do you feel? What hurts or how do you feel sickly? To what extent?"

"I feel cold the type of cold that gives you the chills. That runs down your spine,"As I described the feeling, I felt the cold run down my spine making me shiver. But I continued anyway. " The type of cold that comes from the pit of your stomach and up to your heart. It leaves the body numb from the amount of shame in it. In a freezing cold breeze that numbs you straight to the heart and deeper. Like a burning fire that burns spreading seeping into the heart. But it's also the type of cold that you get when you are sad. The type of cold that should have had a break out in a cold sweat. The type of cold that churns and twists the stomach."

I could feel the tears prickle in the back of my eyes. 'No not now' I could hear him take a step back. Then a pause in breath as he walked back to his desk and sat down. I could hear his chair creak as he leaned forward. Fingers intertwined as he rested his head on them.

"Can you place a name to this feeling? Should I have someone to get your medicine?"

'Who does he think he is, my mother?!' 'or is he trying to be my therapist?'

"Yes I can place a name to this FEELING and no I don't want medicine to thank you very much." My tone sharp and in a warning for him warning him not to push any harder. My tone didn't go unnoticed by my dorm president though as I heard him that in a sharp breath. Not the breath that says 'I'm scared but the breath that says don't push anymore or something bad might happen here'. And I think it would be the 'something bad might happen' one. Hey, at least he noticed that much.

"Head Master maybe you should drop the subject, Scorpion appears unstable you have pushed too far."

Unstable huh? Well, I'll show you how unstable I can really be. I growled low and dangerous. Which just proved his point

... damn it!

Sadly the Head Master either didn't hear him or he simply ignored him. All though it did get on my nerves that he called me unstable even though it was a very accurate description of my emotions at the moment. But at least, he cared.

"Do you care to share then? Sharing is caring you know." I turned my head sharply to face him. My hands falling to my sides as I clenched them into fists, unconsciously drawing some blood.

"Well, I don't care and its all your fault for lying to me in the first place! The emotion I feel right now is betrayal!"

Then at that insect moment, thunder and lightning struck close to the window shaking the building. But also giving me enough time to run before they saw my tears. Thank goodness the light blinded them for a few moments. No one tried to stop me. As I ran I remembered one of the things he told me.

"Now Scorpion the dress code doesn't apply to you until you know how you like to dress but you still have to wear the uniform. You'll be in both the night and day class. To see which one you feel the most comfortable in, that understood? Scorpion? Hey, Scorpion you alright? Scorpion?! Doctor! Doctor come quickly!"

The tears were trailing down my face in buckets as I ran, blurring my vision. I rushed downstairs and flung open the front doors to the school and ran out into the rain. And now my tears would never be noticed ever again.

This I promise.

Change View

I sighed as Scorpion ran out of my office. Getting up out of my chair I walked over to the big open window behind my desk and watched as Scorpion fled from the school.

"You shouldn't have pushed her so hard," Kaname stated "that was wrong of you especially with her unstable condition. Instead of running from you, she could as easily have killed you and trust me if she knew who she was, and how she had to protect, she would have." His voice was annoying right now only because he was right.

I sighed and nodded "Your right I shouldn't have done that but I had to know what would happen if I pushed her." I sighed deeply but this time in shame. I had known of what emotion she was feeling when she had described it to me. The cold burn of betrayal, she was feeling it so strongly that it had made her sick. I really, really should have seen this coming. And I really shouldn't have pushed her as far as I did she told me not to push any further but I ignored her wishes.

"She'll come around, besides it is not entirely your fault we were following her parent's instructions." "Yes, but I shouldn't have pushed her that far."

Change View

Kaname turned to look at the spot where Scorpion had stood you could see her little trail of blood leading out of the room. Scorpions trust is very fragile and easily provoked. But she trusted him now and he had to keep it otherwise he'd lose it, completely. Kaname was spread out comfortably on the Head Masters couch. his school uniform just a tad bit loose but another wise nothing was too different.

He was just tired you could read it in his eyes tiredness and the sad fact of being lonely. The Head Master turned to look at him and sighed he knew why he was so lonely but there was nothing he could do about it, at least not right now. Or was there.

"Kaname you should go rest its raining and the sun should be up soon."

Kaname just turned his tired eyes to look at him. He had a sad look on his face. He had terribly sad eyes like a kitten missing its mother. His eyes were so sad that the look actually caused you pain too. Even if you didn't look at them just the gaze of his eyes looking at you from afar made your heart hurt.

It even went as far as Takuma coming to ask the Head Master if he knew what could be done. To simply help him. Several different vampires had come looking for answers. And it made both Kaname and the Head Master happy to know that they cared.

But the day class students have gotten even more creative they go through the school's air vents to look at them now.

And if the day class students couldn't see them from the school events or vents they would go to the dorms vents, to see them.

Aido and Akatsuki woke up to girls in their room. And trust me they check the vents before going to bed which is really funny to see. When Ruka asks what they're doing. It is priceless.

To fix the matter, the Head Master has placed a Security Guard in the Night Class.

And Kaname is was very interested to meet them but he had yet to tell the night class

Authors Note: Hey guys make sure to review down below!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Ok, guys this chapter was not made in 2016 this chapter was made just now so plz review and tell me what u think!**

 **Chatper#2:**

"Whaaaaat?! It can't be!" Hanabusa yelled frantically. His voice was filled with horror.

"This can't be happening," Ruka stated in a calm yet panicked voice.

"I can't believe they're placing a security guard in the Night Class," Ruka complained.

The room erupted into chaos with many complaints and loud gasps of denial. Vampires all around were either complaining, shaking in their boots, and some saw good opportunities for pranks, and others were already spreading rumors about the Headmaster and the mystery security guard.

"I bet they were involved with the Headmaster to get this job..."

Gasps of pure horror follow around the room as the rumors spread.

"I've heard that they have sent us Zero Kikyu brother! They could kill us all!"

Some scream and hide behind others

"No, I've heard that they have sent us a guard that is Kaname's secret that he hides in his study...(etc...)"

Slowly the turn of conversation turned back to Kaname

Kaname at the mention of his name... knew that it was better for the vampires to fear their security guard but that rumors could be the most to weapon a person could have. And from the looks of things he didn't didn't have to do much they were afraid enough as it is. And he knew that this wasn't going to help.

Kaname sighed something he never did out in public and the crowd gasped in shock and fear then the roar was back up at its full with conversation and the spreading of rumors. Then again after a few minutes, they came back to him looking for answers.

Kaname sighed again and stood from his chair that was placed in the living room, of the Moon Dorms. Where al the vampires came to meet him.

"I know you are scared and you want to feel protected but please know that I have had many meeting with the Headmaster enough to last a lifetime- "

He was cut off by a brave vampire when they shouted out, "have you meet the new Guardian?"

He sighed and looking at the boy who had challenged him, straight in the eyes…. the boy quivered, whimpering he moved to stand behind one of his friends.

"No I have not met the new guardian and I can not answer any of your questions but I do know that they will not harm us.-"

Once again he was interrupted but not by someone who would coward so easily as the last person did.

"How do you know? For all, we know you could be lying to us. Isn't that a factor you should factor in Kaname? Do the math, you your self-said that you had many meeting with the Headmaster and yet he didn't tell you about them nor did he let you pick out the Perfect. And he is placing them into the Night Class. After all none of us really know... who is with us or not... isn't that right?"

Her voice was laced with venom and a look and sound mixed with the innocence of fresh air that it completely threw him off with everyone else.

Slowly all the heads in the room turned to look at Scorpion she was in a dark corner and the look on her face caused the vampires around her to back away.

Kaname turned to the voice and said gently since knowing who it was. The only girl who could pull it off was indeed Scorpion.

And he knew that the wound and fear the Headmaster had implanted not but two hours ago was still fresh. And that she was only scared and lashing out in pain. In an attempt to make her pain stop.

Kaname sighed and said, "Scorpion trust me your safe with us no one here will hurt you this new guardian's purpose is to protect us nothing else."

Scorpion snorted and crossed her arms with a vengeance a warning to the other vampires to piss off. He had noticed that before she had found her tattoos she was sweeter and now she was colder close to how he first meet the young vampire. She was now or from what he could tell was a threat to everyone in the room. Or he could be wrong. She was known for manipulation in her family hints the name, Scorpion, with her short-temper which could also be fake...

Hmm, he needed to see the REAL her to understand the pain underneath. To calm her problem so she may go back to her family that is if they would take her back. After all, they did take her memories and leave her in a forest for them to find with a letter that had instructions taped to her back.

Kaname titled his head to the side and just stared at her trying to find her weak spot but sadly the other vampires thought otherwise.

Ruka noticed first and before thinking about it she too snorted but out of jealousy and crossed her arms like she was in pain too.

And said, "Well Scorpion I wouldn't ever think that YOU of all people would stoop so low as to challenge Kaname. What do you have a crush or something against him or I'm I wrong?"

Kaname and Scorpion sharply turned their heads and looked at her with wide eyes. One had eyes of rage the other had eyes that read I must defend from the attack. Which it was bad for Kaname it would close her off from the rest even further and it would mean the failer of his mission.

Immediately Scorpion came up with a battle that shot down any response that Ruka nor Kaname could defend against. Without sounding stupid that is.

"What like you, Ruka? You have the biggest crush on him and I didn't think you would have the balls to say anything at all about me. And you can't even make a man fall for you either. What a shame you failed at both being women and a man." She then proceeded to calmly walk away and up the stairs as everyone watched her.

Ruka blushed and tried to come with a quick comeback that didn't make sound foolish. But ended up sounding desperate instead.

"I-I'm not-" Scorpion cut her off and said harshly, "Oh don't even try it, princess, its clear to everyone here and I'm new to this place. Even Kaname knows about it, why do you think he avoids you like a plague?"

That's when they heard the doors creak open and the voice of the headmaster was heard.

"Why, helloooo! Kaaname it is I the Headmaster and I have with me your new Security Gaurd! Isn't that great?!"

The Headmaster bowed five times in rapid section and then he looked up and said, "Hmm, why are you all looking at me like that?"

Everyone turned and looked right past him with uncertain eyes. As they watched young women walk up to the door.

They all watched as the moonlight enhanced her features as her skin glowed a bright moonlight color.

It was a strong young fiery woman with a long "stick" that had electricity running all over it, it flared up her perfect features for the Perfect she was.

She had long brown waist hair that was the most flattering color on her ice blue eyes it almost seemed like the electricity ran through them. As they glowed from the light...

Her eyes captured everyone's attention as they looked into them, it was a magical moment for the group of vampire students.

Her eyes were a watery blue with ice of a frozen lake as the electricity traveled through river like eyes. And the moonlight made them an even brighter shade of an ice blue.

She had eyes that caused everyone even her enemies to stop and stare at them, she had eyes where whoever looked into them would be trapped by her gaze until she looked away.

The electric moonlight made her face light up as she stood in front of the Moon Dorms with three suitcases behind her.

Every vampire stood there in shock as they took in her features. She had a perfectly healthy body that had wonderful curves and her uniform was perfect it sported her body well. It showed off all her curves and her trimmed muscles the type of muscles you knew she spent a lot of time working on.

It had the day class colors but the skirt was longer than the rest and the top vest was unzipped were it showed her breasts and the valley that ran through them the unzipped part went all the way to were it was close to the bottom but wasn't really all the way there. The way she had it pushed out her breasts to make it look like she had more than she really did.

And her dark blue leg stockings were pulled up all the way to her thighs. Her shoes were high knee boots that went past her knees and they were black, her vest was white and the rest was the normal jacket which was on the ground by her bags and everything was the normal day class colors.

The Headmaster followed their train of sight and laughed as he said, "Oh, her? That's Security she is your new bodyguard. Surprises!" The Headmaster yelled.

Kaname raised his eyes brows in shock at not only her beauty but her strength... As the room of vampires gasped and many fainted including Adio.

Kaname looked around the room and watched the reaction flow through the group of students, he looked up and saw that Scorpion too had her eyebrows raised and looks skeptical.

Kaname turned his attention back to their new Guardian. She seemed to sense that he was looking at her and turned her cold eyes to meet his. When she saw him he sensed that she was unsurprised at all to see a pureblood.

She then did something that shocked the vampires as she walked forward to him and she stopped right in front of him but a few feet away.

Her voice was just as cold as her eyes as she whispered boldly "Hello my name is Security your name is?"

 **Authors note: By the way the new chapters aren't made so I'm creating them as I go. WHAT DO YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey, guy! Sorry, the first part was meant to be in the other chapter but obviously, that didn't happen... So here it is. Plz, review down below!

 **Chapter#3:**

Kaname looked her up and down before thinking, 'She is perfect, beautiful, intelligent, strong, powerful. Just one problem she is human...'

Kaname shook her hand and watched as the cold smile she had given warmed up a little as she took a step back. She looked him up and down causing Ruka to snarled in warning. Security smiled and caught Knanmes eyes winking when Ruka complained again. Again she repeated the action but looked as if she was looking for something. She then laughed as if she thought something was funny.

Kaname didn't know what she was laughing at but knew it was directed towards him. He couldn't help himself, he looked down at his outfit and found nothing amiss. He looked up with a careful eye and raised his eyebrow in question. She laughed again and stated calmly, "You find me strange. Would it shake you all further to know that I'm a Vampire Hunter?" She laughed with a coldness. As the vampires gasped again but out of fear as even more fell faint.

Kaname grew angry and frustrated feeling like he had been played he turned his eyes to the Headmaster. Who was laughing nervously as he tried to release the tension? He said, "Now Kaname you know I wouldn't place a dangerous person amongst your vampires but...It was either Security or this other girl who had a history if you know what I mean?"

Kaname just continued to stare at the Headmaster before he decided to continue. The Headmaster cleared his throat and spoke more softly yet firmly. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became serious. "I trust Security with my own life I have known her since she was just a young girl," The Headmaster walked up to Security and placed his hand on her left shoulder. And her eyes became less cold and unforgiving but more with a childlike innocence that screamed out an unknown pain. She turned her head slightly to look at the headmaster as he continued.

"She will never do anything to hurt anyone. She will protect you all as if you were her own family. She has sworn this to me I promise you, you can trust her with your life too." She looked back at Kaname letting her cold aura leave her only for a split second and her eyes no longer held a coldness. Only the need to be accepted and evidently he knew that the girl was putting on a front. A front that was easily accomplished from a past pain. And the look Headmaster was giving him, begging him, to accept her into the vampire community... Kaname sighed and nodded to the Headmaster.

The Headmaster smiled, Security looked back at Kaname and said rather shyly the coldness still present in her voice, "You know you never told me your name..."

Kaname smiled.

 **THE NEXT DAY+SOMETIME LATER**

It was time to watch the Night Class walk to school. And the Day Class students were ready for them. Ever since the Day class fan girls were able to get into the vents they had lost their fear of Zero. That is a bad thing, Zero had no idea who the new guardian was the bodyguard of the Night Class was no one knew but the Night Class and the Headmaster.

It scared some and gave strength to others, thinking that it was one of them, they were so wrong.

When the gates opened the girls screamed and charged taking Zero with them but they all stopped when they heard.

"Stand aside!"

They then heard a scream of intense pain from there fellow girlfriends. Then the girls in the front started to move back to the outside lines of the sidewalk heads down the rest followed suit. The curiosity was overwhelming so they all one by one looked up. What they saw shocked them to the bone but more Zero.

It was a strong young fiery woman with a long "stick" that had electricity running all over it, it flared up her perfect features for the Perfect she was.

She was standing in front of the closed gates with her arms crossed protectively over her heart the "stick" still in hand. She had long brown waist hair that was the most flattering color on her ice blue eyes it almost seemed like the electricity ran through them. As they glowed from the light...

Her eyes captured everyone's attention as they looked into them, it was a magical moment for the group of students. Her eyes were a watery blue with ice of a frozen lake as the electricity traveled through her river like eyes. She had eyes that caused everyone even her enemies to stop and stare at them, she had eyes where whoever looked into them would be trapped by her gaze until she looked away.

The electricity that was running across her "stick" made her face light up as she stood guard of the gates.

Zero stumbled back with shock as he took in her features a perfectly healthy body that had wonderful curves and her uniform was perfect it supported her body well. It showed off all her curves and her trimmed muscles the type of muscles you knew she spent a lot of time working on.

The uniform had the day class colors but the skirt was longer than the rest and the top vest was unzipped were it showed her breasts and the valley that ran through them the unzipped part went all the way to were it was close to the bottom but wasn't really all the way there. The way she had it pushed out her breasts to make it look like she had more than she really did.

And her dark blue leg stockings were pulled up all the way to her thighs. Her shoes were high knee boots that went past her knees and they were black, her vest was white and the rest was the normal jacket which was on the ground by the gates and everything was the normal day class colors.

Zero was shocked straight to the bone and heart the last he saw this girl was on their last date together.

 **FLASHBACK TO THE PAST**

Zero was waiting in a Café called the Café of Grace it was a special place that just about everyone went to. It was two years after he was bitten to soon became an into a level vampire. He was waiting for the girl of his dreams to walk in and share her favorite drink which was hot chocolate.

He didn't like it himself but the drink was something she lived for so he, in turn, started living for the drink and the girl. Zero sighed and as he waited, she was late it wasn't like her. He sighed again and looked down into his drink and his reflection looked right back at him 'I wonder whats keeping her?' Zero thought as worry began to take hold.

It was just then he heard the doors bell ring singling that someone had arrived. Zero looked up and relief clearly written on his face it was her the girl of his dreams... Yuki Cross.

She was beautiful of course, wearing a pink fluffy surf and a blue sweater her pink heavy coat laying on her arm. Her pants were perfect on her as she wore those skinny blue jeans. Her hair was tangled and in a mess, the wind efficiently taking the win but he didn't care she was still VERY beautiful.

He smiled and waved at her and when he caught her attention her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. This was new, he dropped his smile as she sat down in the seat across from him. He reached out and placed his hand on hers and asked: "Whats wrong?" She didn't reply she just sighed and took her hand away from his. His mind couldn't handle what was happening. 'NO! Please don't say it Please oh please tell me this isn't true!' Zero looked from her eyes to her hand and then back to her beautiful, BEAUTIFUL eyes. He couldn't bear to never see them again.

Yuki sighed her smile still on her face as if nothing was truly wrong but her voice said otherwise. "Zero I'm sorry that I'm so late it couldn't be helped. B-but I have something to tell you..." That's when her smile fell she looked down into her lap her hands folded neatly on top of her coat. The waitress came over and asked Yuki if she would like to order anything. But Yuki just smiled politely and waved her off with a simple "Oh, no thank you." Her voice sweet like honey, Zero remembered that her lips were just as sweet.

Once the waitress was gone Yuki turned her full attention to face him. That's when he felt her attitude change it suddenly became cold for the slightest of seconds but if he wasn't a hunter he would have missed it. Her sweet voice and lips like honey taunted him from across the booth.

"Zero you know I care about you and I really do but I'm sorry I can't go on like this. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I just can't do this anymore." The dreaded words echoed in his head. He didn't say anything he was just too shocked for words. he turned his gaze to the drink in his hands hoping to find it was a dream. But the heat from the beverage told him otherwise. "Don't worry I'm sure there are other girls that will go out with you but I just have to do whats right for the both of us...Zero? Zero, are you listening to me?"

Zero barely had the strength to look her in the eyes, he couldn't believe it the love of his life was dumping him? "Are you leaving because I can't tell you my emotions? Because I can't manage to tell you how much I care?" His voice was low and filled with pain and Yuki couldn't bear to see him in that much pain.

Yuki leaned forward and placed her hands on his and rubbed her thumbs over his gently. "No that's not it at all..."

"Then what is it?" His voice grew angry and he couldn't handle it if he moved an inch he was CERTAIN that he would fell victim to the vampire bit he experiences so very long ago. Yuki stiffened and pulled back, " I can't tell you how much you mean to me, Zero. You helped me through too much but I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry if you ever need me you know where to find me." Then she stood up to put on her coat and began to walk away from the booth from Zero and everything they experienced together, dumping him. By the time she reached the door and pushed out he barely had the strength to say what he wanted to say.

Zero looked up from the spot she was just at not moving in fear of harming her. Just watching her walk away. He voice barely came out as a whisper.

"Wait, (door slams) I love you..."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

After that, no one had ever heard from her again. He tried to call her cell but no answer and when he went to her house in the pouring rain her found out that the house had been sold. He had called her that very same night when he had seen the house. But this guy picked up and when he asked for her the man responded by saying that he had the wrong number.

Zero was beside himself for years he had just gotten over her about two years ago. And now here she was completely different and changed his past staring straight into the eyes. With only hatred no memory to their past love together. And when Zero stared into her eyes he knew that his love for her never left him it only grew stronger. But for Yuki, all he could see was... nothing he saw nothing of the Yuki he knew but at the same time, he knew what had happened. She had found out by the vampire hunters that he was going to turn into a level E and she dumped him to save herself the pain of having to kill him in the future.

"Y-yu-" Zero stuttered out before the girl in front of him struck him across the face with just one quick motion.

"Be silent!" Her voice cold and it held no resemblance from the Yuki he once knew.

Zero fell the to ground with an Hmfp! As if memorized by her looks he lost footing and to him, he had no memory of being hit, he just fell. Zero pulled himself to his elbows when Yuki pushed her weapon to his chin electricity flowing freely yet not touching his skin. Zero smirked, so she still cared. The girls around him gasped when they watched him fall. Some even fainted as if THEY were the ones that got hit and not him.

Yuki looked up from Zero and scanned the crowd before yelling out, "My name is Security and I want your full corporation. You are to follow the rules of this place and you are to also leave the Night Class students alone. Or... you can be punished without being seen by the Headmaster first." An evil smiled played across her lips when she looked back at Zero, his eyes widened the electricity that she was holding back came at him like an electric charge almost like a bolt of lightning, attacking him.

Zero fell completely to the floor screaming trying to escape the pain. She released him almost immediately once she seemed to be satisfied. Almost knowing that if she caused him too much pain he will turn in front of all the students. "This is the punishment you will have to endure until you learn to control yourselves. Any questions?"

No one dared to raise their hands. "Good, now step aside."

Everyone did as they were told moving into a straight line behind the sidewalk. NO ONE dared to speak, no one dared to move. They all had their heads bowed respectfully. Yuki smiled none of them seeing her eyes or aura change. Only Zero he still laid in the middle of the sidewalk.

ANd when he sensed it, the Yuki he knew, he couldn't help but look at her hopefully from the floor.

"And as a sign of good faith." She spoke loudly turning back to him her eyes hiding everything she knew about him. She extended her hand to him, and looked at her small hand and took it with his. His hand nearly engulfing her own.

She smiled at him when the Day Class students looked up to watch them. "WE Guardians are on the same side there no need to fight amongst our selves right?"

Zero nodded, she turned around and looked back at the gate. Ans when he looked at her he was shocked to see that the Night Class vampires had seen EVERYTHING. And when his eyes laned on Kaname he knew what he had to do. Kuran would be his rival in this so he couldn't help but glare at him. Immdently knowing that in order to get Yuki back he had to get pass HIM.

He looked back from Yuki to Kaname as they approached. He stepped away from her when Kaname came near. Kaname stopped in front of her and stated, "Thank you, Security and Zero for being quite an example." All the while he looked at Yuki straight in the eyes until he mentioned Zero. Then he looked at him and Zero could tell that Yuki was looking for his approval.

Zero growled at Kaname when he walked by clearly not happy. Yuki looked at Zero and for a reason unknown to him she gave him a strange look. A look he had never seen before.

The two of them just watched as the Night Class students and the Day Class students began to walk away. And when they were gone he turned on her, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"

She turned against him just as quick. "After all these years that's what you have to say to me?" Her voice was cold and her response had been just the same.

He had no response. She smirked and laughed softly, "How pathetic you haven't changed a bit. You still care."

"And you've changed completely into a different person. I hardly recognized you when you spoke to me." He coked his head to the side using a face that he knew she once called cute and cuddly. 'Just like a puppy, she said.'

"I'm surprised that you haven't turned into a Level E yet, Zero Kiryu."

"And I'm surprised to see you here after all these years. Not even using your real name. Cross..."

She smirked proudly before crossing her arms over her chest. Hiding her frightened heart.

"Well, well, the little puppy has a backbone."

He frowned she really wasn't acting the same anymore. The history they had together was still there but the person wasn't.

'What happened to you, Yuki? Was it me? Was it something you can't tell me about? Or...do you know, did you find out that I'm...'

"I see, Zero you haven't figured it out yet."

He snapped out of his daze shaking his head. "Huh? Figured what out?"

She smiled coming closer to him before whispering in his ear, "I don't-"

His answer was taken away from him as soon as he had found it.

She backed away fearfully and looked around as if she had heard something.

QUickly he took the opportunity to ask one more question.

"Why take the vampires side? Why guard the Night Class you know what they did to you, right? You have to remember that they-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UPPP!"

The sudden noise scared him for only a moment. Yuki had her hands covering her ears and her eyes were clamped shut. But sadly tears were still streaming down her face. Her body was shaking with an uncontrollable coldness. Just as if she was traumatized her knees were bent almost as if she was about to collapse.

Zero took a step closer, his eyes calm yet wide, "So you-"

She looked up and opened her eyes cutting him off.

"Maybe you should check yourself Zero you're not doing much better and for the record, this little GAME were playing isn't going to go anywhere and for the most part there will be no winner."

She continued to back away from him before turning around and running away her silent sobs could be heard from miles. Of course, only Zero could hear them he knew that they were there he'd known her that long.

He watched her go before turning around himself and walking in a separate direction.

'Yuki what happened to you that day? What are you trying to hide? What are you trying to protect? Why are you this way ? Yuki, tell me, what happened to you that day three years ago...'

 **Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update I've been working on different stories and if you follow me then you already knew that. Oh, and that reminds me I've been working on stories that I haven't posted on FanFiction yet so be ready for that. And yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
